Domino Effect
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: Have you ever noticed how throwing things helps you vent frustration? Have you ever noticed that that always leads to consequences? In a domino effect Daniel turns on a lovepotion machine...SamxJack, DanxJan, Teal'cxOC, Oneshot Humor!


Authors note: So, I thought of this a few days ago, and the idea had me cracking up. I hope I wrote it well and it has you doing the same thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Stargate

Summary: Did you ever notice how throwing things helps you vent frustration? Did you ever notice how that normally has a bad consequence…

XxX

Domino Effect

XxX

Daniel groaned, sinking his head into his hands and gently massaging his temple with his forefingers. After a brief moment, he pulled his head off of his hands and gazed back down at the book in front of him. As he gazed at the alien text he was attempting to translate, he fumbled for his pen, and, upon finding it, began to tap it furiously on the book to vent his frustration. Growling in anger, he stood up, grabbing the notebook as he did so, and flung it across the room happily.

He sighed contently. The easiest way to vent frustration…throw things. That's when he heard it. A crash.

Spinning around, he saw the cause of the noise. His notebook. It had landed on the platform that had been holding up a delicate vase from one of the off world missions. Skidding across the platform, it had knocked the vase off of it, hurtling the object to the ground to a million pieces.

He groaned. And that wasn't the worst of it. The vase had upset the balance in the platform, causing the object on the other end to be sent sliding down onto another shelf, where a stack of books began an avalanche effect. The last book tipped to it's demise, landing on the switch for a fan, turning the cursed object on and sending it hurtling backwards. Yes, some moron had put the extremely high powered fan on wheels.

Daniel cringed as the domino effect continued. His eyes widened and he stepped forward in an attempt to stop the last catastrophic event from happening. By now, the fan had crashed into another object which rolled down another plank and inevitably slammed into a small box object and…

"No!" Daniel screamed, lunging for the object as it was sent flying out a window. Yes, a window. Off world objects deemed as safe but unknown – such as the vase, were sent to a holding room which had a window overlooking the gate room. Actually, it was more of a vent, but when he needed the air as he was translating, Daniel often liked to think of it as a window.

Leaning out of the window/vent, Daniel looked down to the ground below where the box was shattered on the ground. Already a small crowd was gathering around it glancing at the object then up to where Daniel was. "Sorry!" he yelled down. "I'll be down to clean it up in a minute."

Cringing, he turned away and slunk back to where his notebook was. Flinging _that_ out of the vent earned a muffled "Ow!" from somewhere in the embarkation room. Daniel cringed again. It sounded as though he had beamed someone in the head with the little book.

Sighing and shrugging, Daniel slunk around the room, tidying up the mess before he went down to clean up the box that had him really hoping it _wasn't_ dangerous (his research had showed it was meant to alter something, but more than a few words hadn't been in the ciphers.)

The door banged open suddenly and he winced, stopping in his tracks (he was bending down to pick up a stray book), bracing himself from the verbal abuse he was going to receive from either General Hammond, or, more likely, Jack.

"Daniel Jackson," a voice panted from his doorway. Daniel stood up and spun around, pushing his glasses up on his nose with a finger as he did so. The young man in the doorway wasn't either of the men he expected. Instead, he found himself facing a young cadet. "Things…are…going on…" he said, forcing out his words in between breaths. "Whole…lower level…effected."

Cursing Daniel turned the cadet around and pushed him gently out in the hallway, forcing him to show him what happened. When they arrived in the gateroom, Daniel's eyes grew twice their normal size and his eyebrows raced up his forehead. "Oh my god," he said, forcing himself to keep his jaw from dropping.

Various members of the SGC personnel, males and females, were…lip locking! Daniel swiveled his head around to look up into the control room and felt his eyes grow larger. Walter had a young kitchen girl pushed up against the glass and she was busy tugging his shirt off of him.

Turning fast on his heel, Daniel fled down the hallway to the closest room he know. Teal'c. Banging the door open, he yelped in surprise. Teal'c was engaged in a deep kiss with Nurse Marie; a young woman who SG-1 had noticed the Jaffa eyeing up for weeks now.

Forcing himself out of the room, Daniel slammed the door shut behind him and fled down the hallway, the young cadet behind him.

"Cadet Samuels!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. "Why aren't you liplocking somewhere?"

The young cadet blushed. "My fiancée is at home, sir," he said, pulling up in pace with Daniel.

Daniel threw him a glance. The kid was engaged. Before he could ask him more, he realized they had arrived at the destination. Throwing the door open to Jack's office, Daniel raced inside, halting a few moments after to force the bile down his throat.

Jack's desk had been completely cleared of paperwork and was now a table top for Sam, who, as well as Jack, had obviously been affected by the same thing as everyone else. The woman who seemed like a sister to him was lying on her back, engrossed in a deep, deep, (Daniel swallowed hard.) _DEEP_ kiss with her CO. Jack tore his lips away from her, (Daniel felt the bile rise when he heard Sam's groan of protest.) and turned a horrible gaze to Daniel. "Do you _mind_?" he hissed.

Daniel threw himself out of the room, pulled the door shut hard (he thought he heard a picture crash from the inside) and leaned against the door, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Jackson? Is Colonel O'Neill not in there?"

Daniel's eyes snapped open as he saw the Cadet reach for the handle. Grabbing the boy's wrist, Daniel pushed him in the other direction. "He's preoccupied."

The Cadet swiveled to face Daniel, his eyes alive with curiosity that spoke of spreading rumors. "With who?" he asked, obviously aware of Daniel's meanings.

Daniel glared at him, but before he could respond, he felt hands snake around his waist and a head burrow into his back. A soft groan. His eyes unable to go any wider, Daniel spun around to find himself in a kiss led by Janet. His mind spinning feverishly, the words on the box clicked together. "'Love' and 'Emotions'." It was a love potion box!

Daniel peeled the doctors fingers off of him and whipped his mouth away to turn to face the surprised Cadet. "Turn the box off," he panted. "The one in the gate room that fell from…" before he could finish his sentence, his head was whipped back around and he was locked in another kiss, this one a game of tonsil hockey, by the doctor. This time, he felt himself succumbing to the 'potion' but out of the corner of his eye, saw Samuels run down the hallway.

Samuels made it to the gateroom and scooped up the box that had fallen during the domino effect. Spinning it around on his finger, he found the lid that had broken open when the box had smashed into the ground. Flipping it open, he found inside a small music box-like thing, emitting vapor as well as music. Triumphantly, he flicked a switch, turning the box and vapor off. The effect was immediate.

In the hallway outside of Jacks office, Daniel and Janet froze mid-kiss, pulling away with sheepish blushes and walking in opposite directions. As Daniel walked down the other hall fast, his face on fire from his recent discovery (he had refused to admit anything to himself.) he passed Teal'c's door where Nurse Marie was bustling out, yanking her over-shirt back on as she did so. The grin that was on his face slipped when he saw Teal'c face right before the Jaffa slammed the door shut on Daniel. Quickly, Daniel went to find Samuels, trying not to think of what happened with Teal'c and the Nurse, let alone Jack and Sam.

XxX

As soon as the switch had been turned off, and the effects of it disappeared, Jack found himself leaning over Carter on his desk, locked in a kiss with Sam, his one finger curled gently around the short sleeve of her tank-top as he was caught in the act of sliding it down her arm. Pain shot through his finger as Sam clenched down on it and yanked it away from the strap.

The scientist blushed furiously as she yanked her shirt back on over her tank-top after Jack had scrambled off of her. As she went to slip out of the door, she stopped to look at O'Neill again. He grinned at her sheepishly, and she found herself striding back over to slam him against the wall for a last kiss…

XxX

_A few days later_

Samuels flicked the switch on for the device and shoved it through the Stargate before the effects were noticed by the SGC. Sam grinned as she watched the video feed from the M.A.L.P. that had just been sent through the gate only a second before. The countless Jaffa that had been guarding the gate were apparently not immune to the vapor as they found themselves either running off to find their wives or grabbing at one of the villagers near-by.

"Gates clear, sir," Sam said with a grin, looking over her shoulder at O'Neill.

"Let's go, then," he replied, waiting momentairly for Sam before they both joined the other two members of SG-1.

As they walked up the ramp, Daniel grabbed a hold of Sam's arm. "Teal'c, you and Jack go first, Sam and I will follow." He blushed as he whispered, "We don't want anything to happen if we cant find the box right away."

Sam's face reddened and O'Neill glared, but didn't have the chance to respond as Teal'c shoved him through the gate. Sam grinned sheepishly at Daniel. "Good idea," she said.

"You didn't think of it?" Daniel asked as they paused a good ten-count before walking through the gate.

Sam shrugged. "Actually…I did."

Daniel threw her a horrified glance as they stepped through the stargate, tightening his hold on her arm as he silently hoped that Teal'c had actually been able to shut the box off. Maybe Jack should have stayed behind too…

XxX

The End!

My first attempt at a humorous Stargate fic…how was it?


End file.
